


On Accents

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux practices his speech with his little brother.</p><p>They have a talk about accents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Accents

Techie sat quietly, listening to his brother practicing his speech in front of him. He tilted his head to the side, considering for a moment before waiting for him to stop speaking. “Why do you hide your accent from people?” he bluntly asked.

Hux sighed at the question, rubbing at his temples with his fingers briefly before lowering his hands once again. He had just known that his brother would bring this up again. “I didn't spend years taking lessons to throw them away,” he finally said.

Techie looked at him then, eyes dilating into pinpricks. “That's a dumb answer,” he said.

“Oh is it?” Hux demanded, raising an eyebrow at his little brother. “Why don't you explain to me why that is?” he prompted, allowing his native accent to slip into his speech for his brother's benefit.

Techie considered for a moment, smiling fondly as his ysalamir crawled into his lap and flopped over, waiting for him to scratch its belly. He obliged. “You're hiding who you are to people. You're only hiding it because Da' never liked it.”

“Fa...” He paused, snorting when he saw the look Techie gave him. “...Da’ didn't like a lot of things,” he corrected. “Least of all your love of technology over politics.”

“You still want to be like him.”

“I'm going to be _better_ than him.”

“You already are.”

He couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking his head. “Brother...”

“To me you are,” Techie said with a shrug.

“If I promise to drop the act when I'm around you, will you stop chastising me when I use it in public?” he finally asked, giving in to his little brother.

Techie laughed, nodding his head in delight. “I promise!”


End file.
